On The Road With The Wiggles (2008 documentary)/Gallery
Gallery MurrayCookinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglesattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Awake Wiggles RingaDingaDingDong!-2007Live.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group SamandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Sam and Anthony in the audience HereCometheReindeer-2007Live.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" TheAwakeWigglyHumansatNationalArchive.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheWigglyHumansattheNationalArchivePhotoShoot.jpg|The Wiggly Humans TheWigglyHumansattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggly Humans at the Adelaide Entertainment Centre PopGoestheWeasel-Live.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar SaminPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Sam OnTheRoadWithTheWigglesTitleCard.jpg|Title card QantasAirplaneinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Qantas airplane AnthonyFieldinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony JeffFattinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff JeffFattSurfingatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff surfing at Manly Beach JeffSwimmingatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff swimming at Manly Beach SamMoranatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam at Sydney Harbour SamMoraninOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Sam AnthonyDrivingtheBoat.jpg|Anthony driving the boat AnthonyinanElevator.jpg|Anthony in an elevator BeninOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Ben CaterinainOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Caterina FernandoJorgeinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Fernando PaulPinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Paul AnthonyandFernandoJorge.jpg|Anthony and Fernando Jorge TheWiggles'Skivvies.jpg|The Wiggles' skivvies JeffSleepingattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the Adelaide Entertainment Centre JeffWakingUpattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff waking up at the Adelaide Entertainment Centre JeffandAnthonyattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Adelaide Entertainment Centre AnthonyandMurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Anthony and Murray in show rehearsal MurrayRehearsing.jpg|Murray rehearsing JeffRehearsing.jpg|Jeff rehearsing LyninPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Lyn Sam,PaulandAnthony.jpg|Sam, Paul and Anthony TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group HotPotato-2007LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" MurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray HotPotato-2007Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglyMascotsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots JeffandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags Sam,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AnthonyandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandJeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff JeffPlayingDrumsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff playing the drums HenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus AnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDancinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SamandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword MurrayandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry and Murray DorothyandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags and Dorothy MeetMurray.jpg|Meet Murray MurrayCookPlayingResonatorGuitarinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Murray playing resonator guitar RedMatonGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Red Maton guitar ResonatorGuitar.jpg|Resonator guitar TheTransistors.jpg|The transistors PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2007Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayBeforetheShow.jpg|Murray before the show AdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Adelaide Entertainment Centre TheWiggles'AdelaideEntertainmentCentreAward.jpg|The Wiggles' Adelaide Entertainment Centre award Hugh,SamandAnthony.jpg|Hugh, Sam and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansattheAdelaideEnteratinmentCentre.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglyHumansattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Wiggly Humans Hoop-Dee-Doo-2007Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" TheWigglyDancersinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers NurseryRhymeMedley-Live.jpg|"Nursery Rhyme Medley" RebeccainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Rebecca CaterinainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Caterina AdrianinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Adrian FernanditoinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Fernando MarioinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Mario LyninPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Lyn FruitSalad-2007Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" MeetJeff.jpg|Meet Jeff BabyJeffTakingaBath.jpg|Jeff as a baby taking a bath JeffasaKid.jpg|Jeff as a kid JeffinhisKidCloseup.jpg|Jeff in his kid close-up JeffonhisComputer.jpg|Jeff on his computer JeffandhisSurfboard.jpg|Jeff and his surfboard JeffSleepinginOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandAnthonyinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffPlayingKeyboardinPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard JeffattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff at the Adelaide Entertainment Centre GreatBigManinRed-2007Live.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" BenintheMirror.jpg|Ben in the mirror BeninBackstage.jpg|Ben in backstage CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2007Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" AnthonyandMariaPetrozzi.jpg|Anthony and Maria MarioinBackstage.jpg|Mario in backstage KristyinBackstage.jpg|Kristy in backstage AdrianinBackstage.jpg|Adrian in backstage HenryinBackstage.jpg|Henry in backstage MurrayandJeffinBackstage.jpg|Murray and Jeff in backstage BenandAdrianinBackstage.jpg|Ben and Adrian in backstage DorothyinBackstage.jpg|Dorothy in backstage DorothyDancinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothySinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony KristyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Kristy TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordSinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword EnglishCountryGarden-Live.jpg|"English Country Garden" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2007Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" DorothyDancinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothySinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony KristyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Kristy TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordSinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword EnglishCountryGarden-Live.jpg|"English Country Garden" RebeccainBackstage.jpg|Rebecca in backstage ClareinBackstage.jpg|Clare in backstage Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2007Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" MeetAnthony.jpg|Meet Anthony MikiinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Miki AnthonyandMikiinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Miki MariainOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Maria playing the piano LuciainOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Lucia AnthonyandAntonioinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Antonio AntonioinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Antonio AnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Anthony JeffandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamMoranandMurrayCookinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray SamandAnthonyattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Sam and Anthony HereComesaBear-2007Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Non-realisitc Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LyninOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Lyn ClareandAnthonyinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Clare and Anthony ClareinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Clare ClareinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Clare dancing FernandoJorgeandMario.jpg|Fernando and Mario SamandFernandoJorge.jpg|Sam and Fernando ClareinPopGoTheWigglesShowRehearsal.jpg|Clare rehearsing FernandoJorgeinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Fernando rehearsing SaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam TwoFineGentlemen-Live.jpg|"Two Fine Gentlemen" FernanditoandAdrian.jpg|Fernando and Adrian LynandKristy.jpg|Lyn and Kristy MurrayandJeffasTwoFinePolicemen.jpg|Murray and Jeff as two fine policemen ClareandCaterinainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Clare and Caterina AnthonyandMarioinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Mario MeetSam.jpg|Meet Sam SamPlayingDrumsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam playing the drums SamandFernandoJorgeinBackstage.jpg|Sam and Fernando in backstage SamandFernandoJorgeSinging.jpg|Sam and Fernando singing SamandLyninOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Lyn SamonhisComputer.jpg|Sam on his computer MurrayandKatie.jpg|Murray and Katie Captain,AnthonyandKatie.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Katie BenandAdrian.jpg|Ben and Adrian KatieandherParents.jpg|Katie and her parents TheWigglyHumansandKatietheCourageous.jpg|The Wiggly Humans and Katie the Courageous Jeff,Sam,JakeandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Jake and Santa Claus TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007LivewithJakeandhisDad.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" JakeandhisDad.jpg|Jake and his dad TheWiggles,JakeandhisParents.jpg|The Wiggles, Jake and his parents JakeandhisParents.jpg|Jake and his parents JakeandMurray.jpg|Jake and Murray AnthonyEatingFriedChicken.jpg|Anthony eating fried chicken Paul,PaulineandMarie.jpg|Paul, Pauline and Marie MikiandLuciainOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Miki and Lucia PaulinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Paul JohnWatkins.jpg|John Watkins CarolineHardy.jpg|Caroline Hardy MurrayinUNICEFInterview.jpg|Murray in UNICEF interview TheWigglesinUNICEFInterview.jpg|The Wiggles in UNICEF interview TheNonrealisticWigglesinUNICEFShirts.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in their UNICEF shirts TheProfessionalWigglesinTheWiggles'ConcertforUNICEF.jpg|The Professional Wiggles Jeff,SamandShannon.jpg|Jeff, Sam and Shannon JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'ConcertforUNICEF.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandShannon.jpg|Jeff and Shannon ShannonNoll.jpg|Shannon Noll ShannonandJimmy.jpg|Shannon and Jimmy JimmyBarnes.jpg|Jimmy Barnes DorothyandJimmy.jpg|Dorothy and Jimmy Jeff,DorothyandJimmy.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Jimmy JeffandJimmy.jpg|Jeff and Jimmy TheMaleWigglyGroupandJimmyBarnes.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Jimmy Barnes TheProfessionalWigglyGroupandJimmyBarnes.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group and Jimmy Barnes TheWigglyGroupandJimmyBarnes.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Jimmy Barnes TheAwakeWigglyGroupandJimmyBarnes.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group and Jimmy Barnes TheWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'ConcertforUNICEF.jpg|The Wiggly Group JimmyBarnesSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jimmy Barnes singing "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'ConcertforUNICEF.jpg|Jeff waking up TheNonrealisticWigglesandJimmyBarnes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Jimmy Barnes TheBigRedCarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Big Red Car TheProfessionalWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Santa Claus TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group CaptainandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Henry OntheRoadwithTheWigglesCredits.jpg|The credits IMG_4868.jpg|Endboard DVD Gallery File:OntheRoadWiththeWiggles-BackCover.jpg File:OnTheRoadWithTheWigglesdisc.jpg|Disc File:OnTheRoadTheWigglesInsert.JPG|Insert that came with the DVD File:OnTheRoadWithTheWigglesInsertBackCover.JPG|Back of the insert DVD-On-The-Road-With-THE-WIGGLES.jpg|The Sunday Times DVD Cover DVD-On-The-Road-With-THE-WIGGLES-_57.jpg|Back cover On-the-Road-with-the-Wiggles-The-_57.jpg|The Sunday Mail DVD Cover 5177A9F2-60D1-4404-AE05-5C617163198C.jpeg|The Sunday Tasmanian DVD Cover C6CC934F-E1E3-405B-9D7C-6EA24D61352E.jpeg|The Sunday Telegraph DVD Cover DVD Menu Gallery OnTheRoadWithTheWigglesWarningScreen.jpg|Warning Screen OnTheRoadWithTheWigglesRatedGScreen.jpg|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2007-2009.jpg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo On the Road with The Wiggles- DVD Menu.png|Main menu (Background music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Instrumental) On the Road with The Wiggles-Bonus Song Selection Menu.png|Song selection menu (Background music: The Shimmie Shake! (Instrumental) Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:2008